


Can't Ever Turn Your Back

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John is coming home to visit his loving grandma, he's bringing his best friend and roommate with him... then John's nanna overhears that John and his best friend... are actually in love.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 35





	Can't Ever Turn Your Back

Jane's grandson is finally coming home to visit for a month. He went away to go to college and he's bringing home a little friend.

Jane's cooking in the kitchen and her son is setting the table. The moment John pops in Jane wants to have dinner ready seeing that he's been on such a long drive.

Just then, there's a knock on the door.

"Nanna!" John wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he's so much taller than she is. John's nanna still thinks of John as the sweet little boy that used to dress up as a little Ghost Buster and play that little Gotta Cha 'Em All game.

Jane turns to look at John's best friend and says

"Look at you! You're John's little friend? Dave, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dave nods.

"No need to be so formal, just call me nanna." Jane chuckles.

"Oh." Dave lets out an umpf, when she moves in to hug him.

"Well, come now." Jane backs away and guides them towards the kitchen, "dinner's on the table."

"Uh..." Dave stands behind the front door, nervously asking, "where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs dear. John can show you."

"Sure thing, nanna." John smiles and as he walks with Dave up the stairs he tells her, "I love you."

"I love you too, dear."

Jane walked back to her son and happily told him that John was right about to come in. John's dad guided her to take a seat while he finished everything up for her. When John finally stepped in he jumped right into his dad's arms. John's talking a mile-a-minute about his drive and how much John missed his dad.

John asked if he could prep somethings for the table, "See, Dave basially eats like every meal with a glass of apple juice."

"Oh my, how adorable!" Jane laughed.

"I know! Right!?" John smiled.

Jane laughed. John was always such a jokester!

He's probably planning some prank right now to play on Dave. Jane was waiting till Dave's been here for at least a day or two, her pranks go hard. Dave should rest up before she starts tossing pies.

Dave comes in and takes his seat right next to John. The family happily eats and talks about all the things John's been studying in school and how good his grades are. Dave has to explain that he dropped out of college after he started making good money with his freelance work. John's dad surprisingly took that well, he usually told John that college was the right path to making money but seeing that Dave works with digital graphics and music, there's no need to go to college for that. However, John's dad points his fork at John and tells him to keep studying engineering and keep pushing for a good internship.

John rolls his eyes and groans at Dave, "see what I have to deal with."

Dave chuckled and leaned a bit forward towards John, then suddenly pulled back. Jane thought the gesture was a bit strange, looked like Dave almost leaned in to kiss her grandson. She must just be seeing things, she is dizzy from standing on her feet all day cooking this meal.

A moment later, Jane chuckled and said, "Dave! You're so thin! You should eat more! John, pile on more pasta for Dave, I can tell he already loves it."

"Nanna..." John mutters.

"Nah, it's okay... Maybe I should eat more, didn't you just say something about us eating more carbs, man?" Dave asks.

"Oh hohoho!" Jane laughed, "see! your friend knows what I'm getting at!"

"Still, it's not nice to phrase it that way." John pouts.

John's dad gestures towards his mom, "your grandma is right, John. You both need to eat more. Certain it's better than your diet back at your apartment."

"Anything is better than ramen and cardboard." Dave jokes.

The table all laughed together.

After the meal John sits up and demands that he do the dishes and the rest of his family go rest in the living room. Dave, John's dad and grandma all sit up and go to the front of the house. John's dad whispers to Dave to help him take the luggage upstairs before John could demand he do that for the two of them too.

Jane walked into the living room and decided to rest her eyes for a moment. When she woke up her son was telling her that he'd drive her back home.

"Nonsense! I was only resting my eyes, son. And even if I'm tired, nothing is going to stop me from seeing my grandson."

She heard John giggling and squinted her eyes. She could have sworn she saw Dave's arm around John's shoulders. She shrugs it off and asks, "I should get up anyway. We need to make space for Dave to sle-"

"Oh. Nanna, Dave's going to be sleeping in my room." John chuckled, "there's plenty of room in my bed."

"Oh." Jane nods.

"And, we are kinda tired from our drive..." John looked over at his dad and shrugged.

John spoke up again, "tomorrow morning, how about we pick you up and go for a drive to the lake?"

"Oh! Now that sounds lovely, dear." Jane nods as her son helps her up to her feet. "I will see you then, sweetheart."

"Right. Good night, nanna." John lightly wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

The days passing by each were filled with so much joy. Jane enjoyed watching her grandson swim around with his best friend in the lake. She loved watching her own son prank Dave and find different ways to embarrass him. The whole family always got a big kick out of pranking guests, Dave seemed to be a good sport about it. Then, when Dave pranked Jane and John's dad back by pretending to cut off his finger while dicing onions, the two of them went on to praise him for his skill. "You almost had me there, son!" Jane's son was always complementing Dave and patting him on the back.

John seemed to sigh whenever his best friend was bonding with his dad, when Jane asked about it John answered that Dave didn't really have much of a family back in his own home, just an older brother that wasn't the... best to him. John seems so happy to watch his best friend smiling during family meals and John's smile is brighter than ever.

Then... one day Jane over heard the three of them talking in the kitchen.

Jane hears her own sons voice say, "Son, it's okay... I just think that you should try."

"Dad... I don't know, every time that Dave like... pulls me into a hug she gives us this weird look."

"John. It's cool." John's friend says, "you can do whatever you wanna do, say whatever you wanna say."

"Right." John's dad says, "and it's okay if she doesn't understand, son. She comes from a different time."

John's voice is quiet. "But... I really want her to... be there for this... she's my nanna."

"John. It's okay." Dave softly says, "we can always push off our wedding."

Jane felt her heart drop.

She shuffled back to the living room and settled down on the couch.

That's what this all was... that's what this all was about...

Her only grandson is...

She hears the door open.

Her son walks in and sighs, "it's late... mom, I'm going to drive you home."

* * *

The car ride is silent. Jane doesn't know what to think. What to even do.

She always wanted her son to feel the same joy she did... having a grandson running around and helping his son raise all the adorable little babies he'd have with... his wife.

Jane sigh and shuts her eyes. She rests and settles down into the car seat.

She pictures her little grandson running around, playing with a spray gun and shooting at his dad. Jane's son pretended to get killed and fall over, and right away John started laughing.

Jane sighs. She could never turn her back on her family... even if she didn't understand.

"I'd like to go, even if John's afraid of what I'll think... I'd still like to go."

"Huh?" Her son turned to her and said, "you... you know?"

"I think Dave is a fine young man. I just... I want you to have grandchildren."

"Oh. I still do too. I told John the score. I expect a grand kid as soon as the two of them get a home." John's dad chuckled, "I even offered to help with the papers."

Jane smiles and settles into her chair again. She shut her eyes.

* * *

John tossed in his bed towards Dave, "hey... sweetheart?"

"Yeah, babe?" Dave was completely naked. They were drenched in sweat and just got done tossing each other around.

"I think tomorrow... I'm gonna tell my grandma we're together."

"Yeah? You gonna put back on your engagement ring too?"

"I'll do it now." John rolled his eyes. "Jeez. How much did this cost you for you to keep asking me to put it back on, every. single. night?"

"It's not the money, it's what it represents." Dave nods.

"What? That I'm yours?" John gives Dave a look.

Dave snickers, "Nah. It's that _I'm. Yours."_

* * *

John's covering up his ring. He's sitting at the table, waiting for his grandma to sit down as well.

John sighs as she sits down.

"Dear." His nanna says, "would it be alright if _I_ bake the cake? I'll even pay for everything to make it, just so long as you let me make it."

"Huh?" John almost gasps, he covers his mouth with his hand. "You- you know?"

"Of course, you can't hide these sort of things from your nanna!" Jane laughs. "I could tell Dave tried to kiss you more than a few times!"

"I-" Dave instantly turns red.

"Oh you're such a riot, little one!" Jane laughs, "I can't wait till you become an Egbert! Then we can teach your little one _all_ about the art of pranking."

"Ah- GRANDMA!" John gasps.

Dave stutters, "Uh... you mean? Teach me? or...?"

"She means teach you!" John nods.

"Oh hohoho. That too." Jane smiles.


End file.
